


Don't Make Me Angry

by DoctorBane



Category: The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Bob was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this upsets anyone.

Little Bob was crying.  
“Don’t hurt me, Daddy, please,” he begged his father. His father responded with a vicious slap.  
“You little snot!” he growled. “If you didn’t want to get beaten, you shouldn’t have provoked me.” Another whack across the face. Bob’s nose made a cracking sound.  
“But you were hurting Mommy. It isn’t right to hurt Mommy,” he sniffled.  
“What I do is my business. MINE! Do you hear me? Your mother wasn’t paying me enough attention. Where I come from, the father comes first. I’m the one who brings in the money!” Daddy growled.  
“But then you drink it all away,” came a voice from the corner. Mommy was against the wall, so small and fragile. Not like Daddy. He was much bigger than her. She tried to protect Bob, but it was Bob who protected her from his father’s vicious blows.  
“What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY? I did not ask for your opinion, you useless CUNT!” Daddy kicked her in the side, and although it hurt, Bob tried to grab his leg to stop him from kicking her again. This just turned Daddy’s attention to Bob again.  
“I have told you all before,” Daddy said, in his most threatening voice. To Bob, it was the voice of nightmares. “Don’t make me angry. You wouldn’t like it when I’m angry.” Then it began.

Thirty years later, those words still haunted Bob, although he had long since abandoned that name, and took to calling himself by his middle name. For even now, if he ever felt himself beginning to lose control, and felt his father taking over him, all he could do was tell those around him those words, and tell them one more thing.  
Run.


End file.
